Ne me quitte pas
by I Can Talk
Summary: Alice ne peut pas éternellement rester au pays de Merveilles. Elle n'en a ni le courage ni l'envie. Mais il est parfois douloureux de partir, de partir en laissant quelqu'un derrière soi. AliceXCheshire. One-Shot.


**Titre :** Ne me quitte pas

**Auteur :** I Can Talk

**Genre **: Romance… et un peu angst – ça ne finit pas très bien, certes…-

**Couple :** CheshireXAlice. Si mignooons !

**Disclaimer :** Forcément, rien ne m'appartient. Et je ne suis pas ici pour me faire de l'argent. Je posterai plus souvent sinon…Hum, hum.

**Note :** Hum, c'est un peu du n'importe quoi, et comme toujours chez moi, on ne sait ni d'où ça vient ni où ça va ! Disons que cette chose est la transformation d'un texte qui est lui-même la transformation d'un texte de base. Vous comprenez ?

Et puis, il y a trop de 'elle' et de 'il', ça m'agace. Je n'aime que les deux dernières phrases, en vérité. Bref. Bonne lecture, tout de même, cher ami lecteur !

* * *

><p>« Tout le monde bluffe ou presque. Pourquoi détestes-tu autant le mensonge ? » soupira le garçon, tout en jouant distraitement avec son chapeau. Il faisait tournoyer le haut de forme, en équilibre précaire sur son index, puis le stabilisait avec habileté. Alice hésita, plissa sa jupe sale de ses deux mains. Elle était embarrassée devant le regard perçant du jeune homme, comme mise à nu devant la forme fascinante de ses pupilles.<p>

« Les menteurs se font admirer des gens naïfs, et ils croient, ils croient, ils croient encore et encore qu'ils leur sont supérieurs. » marmonna-t-elle en rivant ses yeux sur le parquet vernis.

Elle-même ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles, mais cela sonnait vrai, et semblait intéresser le jeune homme. Ce dernier se pencha en avant, puis pendant quelques secondes, ne se contenta que de fumer le reste de sa cigarette. Puis il l'écrasa durement dans son cendrier de marbre, l'empêchant de se consumer entièrement. La jeune fille se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Ce geste avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de brutal qui la dérangeait.

« Tu m'admires ? »

Elle détourna le regard, mais ne manqua pas une seule miette du sourire qui étalait les lèvres de Cheshire. La comparaison du chat et de la souris lui vint naturellement à l'esprit, et elle aurait ri si elle n'avait pas conscience de sa propre situation. Cet univers commençait à la posséder, chaque secondes passée ici la transformait. Elle devenait étrange, elle ne se reconnaissait plus, se faisait peur. Elle voulait tellement…

« J'aimerai pouvoir partir. » annonça-t-elle à demi-mot.

« Partir d'où ? » s'amusa-t-il à l'interroger – mais une lueur inquiète dansait au fond de ses prunelles –.

Elle n'osa, dans un premier temps, répondre. Et quand elle osa, ce fût avec une précaution infinie. Après tout, elle ignorait qu'elle était le nom de cet endroit. Le pays des Merveilles ? Cela sonnait terriblement mal.

« D'ici. »

Il replaça le chapeau sur sa tête - elle s'en sentit irritée car il n'en était nullement le propriétaire - et sortit une nouvelle cigarette de nulle part.

« Pour aller où ? »

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. » Et alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le chêne, elle supposait que c'en était, de sa chaise avec résolution. Cette fois-ci, la réponse allait de soi, et Alice se sentit sûre d'elle-même. Ce sursaut d'orgueil sembla titiller la colère du garçon, qui expira sa fumée au niveau de son visage. Elle toussota, et sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux du haut de sa santé de petite fille.

« Chez toi ? C'est ici, chez toi. » affirma-t-il avec aplomb.

Sa chevelure blonde fût secouée avec force.

« Non ! »

Il claqua des doigts, et elle observa avec stupéfaction la pièce se transformer. Elle reconnut sans peine sa chambre, malgré ces longs mois d'absence. La souffrance noua sa gorge, et tout en caressant le plaid de son lit du bout des doigts, elle refusa la facilité.

« Ce n'est pas chez moi. »

Il sembla contrarié, plus qu'à son habitude.

« C'est pourtant ta maison. »

« Tu n'es qu'un chat menteur. Chez moi…c'est différent. C'est un endroit que j'aime et où je suis heureuse. Pas seulement de stupides images. » déclara-t-elle précipitamment, en fermant les yeux pour ne pas se laisser tenter par les illusions façonné par Cheshire.

Un soupir lui chatouilla la nuque, et elle se raidit. Les bras familiers du félin l'enserrèrent, alors que les bords du chapeau rond heurtaient son crâne.

« Tu n'es pas heureuse ici ? » gémit-il.

« …Non. Pas complètement. Ce n'est pas…mon monde. »

« …Reste, Alice. J'ai besoin de toi ici. » reprit-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Elle sentit des larmes couler dans son cou, et les siennes ne tardèrent pas à y faire écho.

« Je ne peux pas.»

La pièce, si tant cet endroit au milieu de tout et de rien pouvait être appelé ainsi, reprit son apparence habituelle.

« Laisse-moi partir. S'il te plaît. Il faut que je retourne chez moi. »

« …Tu viendras me rendre visite ? »

L'un comme l'autre savait que c'était impossible. Jamais, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que partir serait aussi difficile – aussi douloureux.

« _Bien sûr._ Si tu promets de rendre son chapeau au Chapelier. Et son paquet de tabac au ver à soie. » mentit-t-elle finalement, la voix tremblante.

« C'est promis. »

…Le lapin blanc lui avait dit qu'arracher une promesse à ce chat était aussi compliqué et risqué que d'arracher une dent à la reine de cœur. Elle avait ri, lui avait assuré qu'elle ne s'y essayerait pas. Elle mentait si facilement, depuis qu'elle était ici... Son corps s'éleva doucement dans l'air, et se tourna vers Cheshire. Il la tenait à présent par la main, l'empêchant de s'envoler complètement.

« Lâche-moi, Cheshire. »

« … »

Et il la lâcha. Elle lui glissa un regard plein d'amour alors qu'elle disparaissait, s'envolant vers le haut du terrier et la sortie de cet endroit étrange, et alors qu'elle était déjà haute dans l'espace, vit ses lèvres bouger.

« Alice. »

Son regard était celui d'un condamné, d'un condamné à vivre.

« Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie … »


End file.
